mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Katō Kazue
|username = Nesmiskcin#2489|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 16|birthday = 21st September|gender = Female|height = 5' 3"|weight = 117 lbs|blood_type = O|ethinicity = Japan|hero_rank = Straight|occupation = Student|school = U.A. High School|school_year = 1st|agency = |quirk_name = Touch Too Much|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Kazue is a sixteen year-old Japanese girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with crimson red highlights. Her eyes are a deep shade of blue, and her skin a pale white. Despite her female gender, her appearance can typically be described as rough, or tomboyish. She typically wears her uniform as any other Yuuei student would, though she often leaves her tie loose, her shirt un-tucked, or her skirt un-ironed. Costumed Appearance Her hero costume, much to her embarrassment, is skin-tight and leaves little to the imagination. The primary piece is a decompressed bodysuit covering from neck to toe that is primarily colored in variations of black and grey with vibrant red accents. It’s practicality comes in the form of it’s lightweight maneuverability, borderline noiseless and explosion-resistant material, and gloves that allow for safer control of her quirk. It also has large block-shaped bands around her wrists and biceps that, when knocked together, generate a loud blast-like noise similar to that of a gunshot. When wearing her hero-costume, the bulk of her hair is is pinned backward using red and black colored horn-like clips. Personality Fiery, stubborn, and incredibly fierce; Kazue is a hot-headed and fearless individual. By nature, Kazue is outwardly aggressive and obnoxiously impolite, two traits that go hand-in-hand with her volatile quirk. Her stubborn determination and provoking grit are clearest in competitive environments and combative situations - as a result, she has a tendency to inadvertently and aggressively heat up even mild conflicts quickly. Moreover, Kazue has an especially vindictive side that, when coupled with her unwavering persistence, drives her to insist on repaying tenfold any perceived wrongdoing committed against her. Despite her altogether conceited and arrogant attitude, Kazue also displays a certain degree of embarrassment in the rare moments that she feels made a fool of; shown to be most prevalent when wearing her excessively tight hero-costume. Contrasting with her predominantly abrasive qualities, Kazue is known particularly to be a genuine and honest, 'what you see is what you get'-type of individual. Bound by loyalty and a strong sense of justice, Kazue has been shown to stand up for others in need, and especially despises those without conviction, that prey on the helpless. While otherwise quick to anger when she feels slighted in one way or another, Kazue is, at her very core, a calm and even somewhat listless individual, frequently displaying qualities one might expect to see from that of a lazy student, if not a normal teenage girl. Her lackadaisical nature is something of a blatant contradiction to her alternatively hostile qualities. A delinquent at heart, Kazue takes pleasure in toeing-the-line by breaking the rules and messing with others. With relatively average grades and an unwillingness to apply herself, Kazue can easily be considered the complete opposite of what a model student should be. * Likes: Baseball, Model airplanes, Canned coffee, Heavy metal, Katsudon, Vinyl music, Delinquency, One-liners. * Dislikes: Large bodies of water, Birds, Smug people, Stupid people, Smart people, Disingenuous people, People in general, Hard work, Romance manga. * Kazue's Soundtrack * Kazue's Voice Character Background As a young girl, Kazue had something of an average upbringing. Raised single-handedly by her father following the separation of her unmarried parents shortly after she was born, Kazue grew up living in a small apartment on the modest amount of money made from her father’s mochi store. Despite her relatively normal upbringing, the circumstances around Kazue’s birth are often a touchy subject for both Kazue and her father. Unlike that with Eizō, Kazue’s relationship with her mother is, and always has been, non-existent. Having remained total strangers since birth, Kazue states that she is content with the way things are, and has readily accepted the fact that her mother simply wanted nothing to do with her, something for which she is grateful. A popular pro-hero at the time, her mother was at the peak of her success when a surprise pregnancy threatened to put an early end to her career. Convinced by Eizō to allow him to raise the child alone, following what many might consider to be a discussion rife with immoral considerations, Kazue’s birth was never announced to the public. As such, she knows next to nothing and has no desire to learn about her mother. Following her application to Yuuei High School against the recommendations of her teachers and peers, Kazue has stepped into an environment where she truly feels motivated to apply herself for the first time in her life. Of course, with little to no supporting evidence of her applied talents, her potential as a Yuuei student remains a mystery. Relationships * Katō Eizō: '''Wise, rational, and a rebel in his youth, her father; Eizō, remained a role-model throughout Kazue’s youth up until her application into Yuuei High School. A frequent smoker and casual drinker, Eizō can be described as a typical grumpy old dad, often appearing to be somewhat uncaring at a surface level. A quality passed on down to his daughter; Eizō’s contempt for those who use their quirks maliciously and without conviction lead him to frequently state that he would become a hero if only he were a few years younger - usually followed by mutterings about his sore back. Though it was something more of a tact than a truth, this became something of a defining factor in Kazue’s future, igniting within her a desire to become a professional hero herself. Today, Kazue and her father maintain a good relationship as they continue to live together, often seeing Kazue help out with the mochi store when needed. * '''Katō Shingo: Often blamed for Kazue's lack of respect for authority and her unique talent for delinquency, Shingo is both Eizō's younger brother and Kazue's uncle. Openly operating withing the Yakuza to an unknown degree, he often speaks of his work with great enthusiasm, though leaving out any great detail. For reasons otherwise unable to be mentioned, Eizō instructed him to never come within 100 meters of Kazue again. Little regard, however, has been shown for this rule. Shingo's relationship with bother Kazue and her father, for better or worse, is one of mixed love and hostility. While he displays a deep love for the bond he shares with them, Shingo's frequent misbehavior often puts heavy strain on their relationship. * Uryū Yuzu: Both Kazue's mother and Eizō's ex-wife, Yuzu has served as a source of bitterness and misplaced self-importance for Kazue through the majority of her youth. Having remained absent from her daughter's life until such time as her journey through high-school, Yuzu's relationship with Kazue is entirely hostile, and largely unknown. * [[Kazuhira Shikiso|'Kazuhira Shikiso']]:' Initially a friend and later a close-companion, Kazuhira now plays the role of Kazue's boyfriend. Somewhat of a partner-in-crime following a number of especially bizarre adventures, Kazuhira's acceptance of Kazue's behavior and his unusual eagerness to defend her often see the young teenage girl either red-faced or quietly and uncharacteristically swooning. Despite being relatively inexperienced when it comes to dating, Kazue enjoys both tormenting the boy in various ways, and sharing with him a borderline tsundere-like affection. Unconfirmed rumors state that the pair once killed a man following an incident involving a crocodile and a cursed lottery ticket, and have been close ever since. Kato-eizo.png|''Kazue's Father: Katō Eizō Kato-shingo.jpg|''Kazue's Uncle: Katō Shingo'' Km.jpg|''Kazue's Mother: Uryū Yuzu'' 262410kazu.jpg|''Kazuhira Shikisho'' Aspects # '''Hostile # Vindictive # Delinquent Stat Points Quirk Touch Too Much Touch Too Much, or T2M for short, is the ability to place "explosive hand-prints" on physical objects. When the user touches an object with their bare hand(s), or fingers, it leaves a bright red-colored print made up of an extremely volatile contact-explosive compound secreted through the oils in the users fingers and hands. The explosive compound detonates into a fiery explosion, like that of nitroglycerin, when exposed to a loud noise of a high enough decibel level (about 110db or above). Although the explosion generated by each hand-print is dependent on the user’s ability to properly control their quirk, they can opt to use individual fingertips instead, to create smaller explosions. Quirk Cost Quirk Techniques Gear Pair of Blast-Blocks: Ceramic, block-shaped objects designed to be attached to the biceps and wrists respectively, appearing as if they were training weights of some kind. The blocks are coated with a variation of the same materials used to make caps for cap guns. A thin layer of potassium chlorate, sulfur, glue and powdered glass (silica) covers each blast-block. When the coated surfaces of two blocks collide with enough force, a minuscule blast is produced at the point of impact, generating a loud bang akin to that of a gunshot, capable of reaching volumes of up to 140db at a 100ft (30.5m) distance - the equivalent to that of a gunshot from a sidearm. Blast Blocks can be clacked together ten times before they no longer work. Katō's Pocketbook: A tattered and old, black-leather pocketbook that holds a miniature pencil down the spine. Though it's seen quite some mileage, the contents remain a long-held secret. Some say that it's filled with yaoi fanart, others say that it's just one long list of people that have slighted Kazue in one way or another - though the most popular rumor is that the worn pages are filled with hundreds, if not thousands of cool one-liners. Honestly, there are enough pages in the thing that it could very well be all three and more. Trivia * The Kanji 火 (ka) in Kazue '''means fire, alluding to both Kazue’s quirk and personality. * When written as onomatopoeia; the sound カ (ka), from both ''Ka'tō and '''Ka'zue'', refers to the bang of a gunshot - a reference to her quirk. * The name of Kazue’s quirk, Touch Too Much, is a direct reference to the AC/DC song, Touch Too Much * Although spelled slightly different, Katō Kazue (加藤和恵) is a Japanese mangaka - specifically an author of shōnen manga. She is mainly known to be the author of Blue Exorcist. * Kazue’s quirk is loosely based on the abilities of Diamond is Unbreakable’s Killer Queen. * Katō Eizō (加藤 栄三) was a Japanese painter in the nihonga style. He and his younger brother, Katō Tōichi, have a museum dedicated to their works in Gifu. * Through an absurd love for canned coffee, Kazue has developed a crippling caffeine addiction, and claims that she consumes an average of 6 cans a day to remain in a functional state. * Claims that she once ‘erased’ a beetle that bore witness to her one and only love-confession. Refuses to speak any more on the subject. Gallery Kato-uniform-01.jpg Kato-costume-01.jpg Yayeet.png Category:Inactive